winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Darkar
Lord Darkar the Shadow Phoenix is the lead antagonist in the Season 2. He has also been called the Prince of Darkness by Miss Faragonda, but it is unknown whether he is the same Prince of Darkness mentioned by Darcy when she first sees Riven and says that he has a level of negative energy equal to the Prince of Darkness in the seventh episode of the first season, when the Trix sneak into Alfea to find the Dragon Flame. He appears in Season 2 only Personality Profile and History He is the ruler of an underground fortress, and an ancient deity of pure darkness since the dawn of time. He is the polar opposite of the Dragon Flame, and almost equally as powerful. While the Great Dragon is a source of light, life and energy, Lord Darkar absorbs it, thus creating an opposite essence of the Dragon Flame and is a source of negative energy. In the original Rai version, he is described as being an ancient creature which was born from the original void from before the beginning of the Universe. It is also stated that he was the master of the Ancestral Witches and Valtor and was the one who initially sent them to seek the Dragon's Flame from sparks, therefore being the cause of its destruction. When the Witches were defeated by the company of Light, the Lord of the Templars of the light rock monistary fought Darkar himself, cast him back into the darkness and sent him into a deep slumber of sixteen years , until he woke up again (possibly caused by the return of Bloom's Dragon Flame in the Magic Dimension after she used it to defeat the Trix in the first season, since his power is opposite to that of the Dragon's). The difference between Lord Darkar's power and that of the Water Stars which also oppose the power of the Dragon is that, while Lord Darkar's power absorbs energy and the Dragon's power generates energy and with respect to each other the former is Evil and the latter is Good, both the Dragon Flame and the Water Stars generate energy, but the energy released by each respectively is of opposing nature and neutral, none being Evil or Good with respect to each other. Since it has been stated in the series that the Ancestresses were under orders of Lord Darkar when they destroyed sparks, it also means that Valtor was also serving him at this time. This means that Lord Darkar already had someone with the Dragon Flame serving him, and the only explanation that can be given to his causing the destruction of sparks is that Valtor's Dragon Flame was the Dark part of the flame which was created when a spark from the Dragon's fiery breath had mixed with the Darkness (possibly itself having being created from Lord Darkar's power, since it was stated that both Lord Darkar and the Great dragon were born at the beginning of Time from the Void), and therefore was halfway between the powers of Light and those of Darkness. Darkar needed a power which was the complete opposite to his own power to create a balance between Light and Darkness in order to summon and acquire the Ultimate Power from the Realm of Realix, and the pure Dragon Fire of the Royal Family of sparks was what he needed. It can also be supposed that Mandragora was also serving Darkar since she was herself the servant of the Ancestresses who were themsekves Darkar's servants. Moreover, from the reactions of members of the Company of Light in the Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom it can be guessed that they had already fought Mandragora when the Company had recently been formed, around the time of the destruction of sparks and hence that she had probably taken part in the destruction of sparks, which was done under Darkar's orders. Darkar is therefore the ultimate cause of most of the events taking place in the first 3 Seasons and the 2 Movies and, indirectly, the events in Season 4 since the Winx came to after the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked Bloom thinking she was the last Earth Fairy, having sensed her Fairy energy in Gardenia, where she had been sent when sparks was destroyed. According to the 4Kids continuity , he was once a man named Argulus seeking the Shadow Fire], and stumbled across Darkar's Fortress, the underground castle. Darkar took control of the Shadow Fire. The Shadow Fire obeyed his will and was his servant. Differences in Adaptations Appearance Darkar looks glowing red and wears armor over his seemingly black body. He also has torn, red glowing fabric on the back of him. It is not possible to see his eyes during the show but they occasionally glow like fire with small pupils or they momentarily lighten with a red spark. Season 2 In Season 2, he planned to obtain the Ultimate Power of the Realix. However, the portal to the Realix realm can only be opened by the four pieces of the Codex (One in each of the schools and in the Pixie Village). He held the pixies hostage to get them to reveal the location of the Pixie Village, but they refused. The princess of Tides, Layla, despite her best efforts, could not save them, and was thrown over a cliff by Darkar, but survived. She then got the Winx Club's help when they rescued her. Unfortunately Darkar also got help in the form of the Trix. He released the Trix from White Haven/Lightrock Monastery to assist him in his quest and gave them Gloomix power. After he obtained two of the four pieces, he made the false Avalon he had sent to Alfea put a shadow virus on Bloom to turn her into dark Bloom. Darkar then used her as his puppet to get the Alfea's part of the Codex. He obtained the final piece of the Codex when he sent Icy after Livy to get Pixie Village's part of the Codex. Icy succeeded with the help of the other trix. He then ordered Avalon's shadow clone to abduct Bloom and when she was in his castle, he cast the Shadow Spell on Bloom again and used her and her Dragon Flame, since he needed a power of Light to counter his power of Darkness, to open the Portal to Realix. But when the Trix confronted him, saying they did all the work, he told them that they had only been his pawns and were now useless to him and sent them to the Dark Void: Oblivion. After entering Realix, Darkar withstood Stella and Layla's combined attack and nearly killed Riven with an attack intended for Musa. The Trix, fused into one body, tapping into their Gloomix, took on Darkar, but were knocked out. Then Darkar transformed into the Shadow Phoenix and began absorbing the Ultimate Power of Realix. He almost succeeded in gaining the Ultimate Power and becoming unstoppable, but as he was absorbing the power, Sky told Bloom that he loved her and the love for him in her heart caused her to use her healing power on herself and the others and broke the Shadow Spell as well as destroying the Power. All six of the Winx members used a Charmix Convergence to destroy Darkar. His Castle collapsed after he was destroyed, probably because it was his evil powers which maintained the place, and all his shadow monsters were presumably destroyed with both. The Trix (still fused into one body) remained imprisoned in Realix, which was then apparently sealed for good since the Codex and its copy had been used and no other Codex has been shown to exist, till they were sent to the Omega Dimension some weeks later (it is not known how the authorities of the Magic Dimension were able to go to Realix to catch the Trix since the only known pieces of the Codex had all been used). In Princess of Tides, Professor Wizgiz said that everything needs to have an equal opposite to continue existing and to maintain the balance of the Universe and that a power's opposite is automatically created along with itself. This means that the Shadow Phoenix and the Great Dragon were born at the same time and that they also need each other to counter each other's powers and maintain the balance of the Universe. Therefore, it could be that although Darkar is dead, his power or essence still exists in a disembodied form, maintaining the balance of the Magic Dimension by countering the power of the Dragon Fire (similar to the Great Dragon, who no longer exists but its dragon fire does). It is likely Darkar's essence was sealed in limbo after his death; furthermore, Faragonda said the same of Baltor after he was destroyed. Trivia *Darkar has similarities to, and was likely inspired by, Sauron from Lord of the Rings *Darkar is the first male main villain in the series, and the first to be destroyed. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Bloom Category:Killed by Flora Category:Killed by Stella Category:Killed by Musa Category:Killed by Tecna Category:Killed by Layla